Talk:Sinister Bonnie/@comment-27554537-20170112023150
Official Sinister Turmoil Wikia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Forum Sinister Turmoil Multiplayer Community Contribute Sinister Bonnie 36PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page View source Comments15 Share SingleplayerMultiplayerImages Sinister Bonnie Character Information Species Animatronic Bunny Gender ??? Color Dark Blue Current Status Active Included in Singleplayer/Multiplayer Sinister Bonnie is one of the main antagonists in Sinister Turmoil. Appearance Sinister Bonnie is a large, bipedal animatronic rabbit. Their main color pallet is a dark blue/violet, with a lighter shade playing into some parts of the body. They have two long ears. They were created from some parts salvaged from the Fazbear's Fright Incident, but mostly constructed from nearby elements. However, this makeover came with some practical adjustments as well. These include sharp teeth and a lack of eyes. Trivia Contrary to popular belief, Sinister Bonnie has green tinted teeth, unlike their other Sinister Counterparts Categories: Character Antagonist Animatronic Female Browse Showing 7 most recent 15 comments PorscheCarrera999 Post comment 171.4.147.110 Bonnie is Male Spring Bonnie is Female December 27, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 184.153.206.240 sinister bonnie looks scary! November 8, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 84.246.91.196 sinster bonnie is powerfull November 4, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 173.169.252.55 Hey sparky whats your favorite sinister? mine is bonnie whats yours? October 9, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 109.229.246.59 7 comments September 2, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 190.17.157.25 Es Femenino :VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV August 29, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply BlackAntoITA Wow very nice this wiki but Bonnie is not a female! August 19, 2016 by BlackAntoITA Reply TheSparky556 Note the gender tab. No one knoooooooooooows... August 19, 2016 by TheSparky556 BlackAntoITA But it's a male dude xD August 19, 2016 by BlackAntoITA 188.221.232.149 Yes, but this isn't going by-the-book with FNaF Rules. It's a fangame. An, alternate universe, if you will. At least, that's what I've gathered. August 20, 2016 by A Fandom user TheSparky556 No one knooooooooooooooooooooooooowsssssssssssssss... August 20, 2016 by TheSparky556 Lockjaw Frank Burt Except that Bonnie is canonly male in FNaF. We don't know about Sinister Turmoil, but in FNaF, it's officially a male. August 20, 2016 by Lockjaw Frank Burt KingAlex105X Uggh Scott comfirmed Bonnie to be a male. October 29, 2016 by KingAlex105X Scopica NOBODY KNOOOOWWWWWSssssss.... November 5, 2016 by Scopica Lockjaw Frank Burt EVERYBODY KNOWWSSSSS November 28, 2016 by Lockjaw Frank Burt Read more Prototype Chica Prototype Chica Bonnie Bonnie Sinister Chica Sinister Chica Recent Wiki Activity Sinister Circus Baby? edited by BlackAntoITA Sinister RAT edited by A Fandom user Sinister Marionette edited by Therealnightmare Prototype Freddy edited by TheSparky556 See more > Trending Fandom Articles Top 5 ‘Sister Location’ FNAF Story Reveals Top 5 ‘Sister Location’ FNAF Story Reveals Animatronic Dinos to Return in 'Jurassic World 2' Animatronic Dinos to Return in 'Jurassic World 2' Five Real Attractions That Inspired 'Five Nights At Freddy's' Five Real Attractions That Inspired 'Five Nights At Freddy's' 6 Reasons We're Excited for 'Watch Dogs 2' 6 Reasons We're Excited for 'Watch Dogs 2' The Worst Video Game Movies Ever The Worst Video Game Movies Ever Also on FandomRandom Wiki